nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ICarlyFan2009/Good Archives
This is all "Good Message" from 1 to 3 month ago: (Note: Don't Post Message Here Because It Only For Past Message) Your poll in central :) It was not my intention to reset your poll, but i honestly thought it needed an extra option. Anyway good luck... :) ©TriMoon™20:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ~THANK U ~ thanks agent45 did u creat this wiki ? agent45 Correction Hello, I am quite a big fan of Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer and I see you have her birthday listed as November 1983. I believe she was born October 22, 1986. Thank you and good work! - Rick Thank Rick Do you happen to know her birth place? If you do, Please tell me. iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 20:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon Movies on march 4th 2011 a movie called Rango was released Hi, Thank but it already added to Nickelodeon Movies. Please look here: Nickelodeon Movies from the Big Screen They are listed movies from the Big Screen. iCarlyFan2009 (Edmund K Lo) 18:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Danwarp article Thought you might like to read this http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2009/09/icarly-second-season-third-season-huh.html (Note: This link maybe true but still Season 3 should be in 3xx, Not 2xx Continue) hi how are you hi By: User:Sfulwider Note from Guest Users hi icarlyfan2009 you left me a message on my wall mercedes1229 thanks i will comment you if i need any help! also i go on communty central and everybody say my justin bieber blog post is not good do you have any sujestions for my community central blog?? get back whenever bye! Yep,Nicktropolis is gone so, I just started a Dear Dumb Diary wiki and I have a question,How did you find Nick Jr. 2?, are you in the UK or close to there???? I live west of USA. Yep,Hope you reply!! :) (Nick Jr. 2 emote:?:-O) I like SM more than i like MH so, It was a Typo later on C YA!! MHluver888 (talk) 20:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC)MH''SM''luver888MHluver888 (talk) 20:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) wiki layout tips just noticed that this wiki is 'barely' using the top navigation feature to its full capacity. Looking at the home page, there are multiple sections that can be removed and inserted into the top navigation. a few of these sections include: shows, movies, episodes, stars. polls: just a tip, using "tabber" inside < > allows multiple polls in one place, allowing users to choose which poll to vote in. It saves a bit of space. be sure to close the tabber with '\tabber' in < >. if you need help in any of this, please let me know. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Need Help Running the wiki i would love to help i have done work on the cartoon network wiki for months and no offense but this wiki might need a facelift like a new Bigger nick background Thanks and you have done great work on here Concerns Hi there ICarlyFan2009, my name is Dragonknight86. I noticed that you have locked most of the pages, as some do have spelling errors, and this is a community site, meaning that ''ANYONE ''can edit. I also noticed that for many of the TV episodes are simply just linked to Wikipedia, which is not OK at all, as this can cause problems later on. Also, I'm not new to wikia, so I'm not making this up. Those are the concerns I have for this wiki. Other than that, nice wiki. Dragonknight86 (talk) 22:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC)